


Jealousy

by ellenrose7



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenrose7/pseuds/ellenrose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Chunjoe moment during a fanmeeting(?) where Chunji tries to get L.Joe's attention and getting mad when he doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished and published fic in this fandom, I hope I didn't ruin it or anything. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, point them out and I will happily correct them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this short one shot!
> 
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuKqdsUMQn4) is the link to the video that inspired the whole thing. (I don't own it!)

”What was that?” L.Joe asked the minute they were alone on their shared room. Chunji sat on the bed and turned to his lover with innocent look.

”What? What did I do?”

”Niel told me that you hit him. Why did you do that?” L.Joe frowned.

”Why did you ignore me?” Chunji asked instead of answering with a sad pout on his face.

”I was trying to give the Angels something for their efforts in supporting us. Why did you get all jealous on me and hit me? I'll propably have a bruised arm tomorrow because of you.” L.Joe too pouted.

”I'm the one you should pay attention and show your aegyo to. You're all mine. You understand?” Chunji whiningly said while getting up from the bed and going to stand right in front of L.Joe. The said one gulped. It had been a long day and it was the first time they could be this close for hours.

A knowing smile lifted Chunji's lips upwards when he saw the way his lover reacted. Chunji pushed L.Joe backwards until they reached the wall and he made sure not to leave any space between their bodies.

”Tonight there's no way you can ignore me...” L.Joe shivered when he heard the seducing tone the words were whispered in. He lifted his arms so they could wrap around his lover's slim waist.

”I'm sorry, Chanhee-ah... I won't ignore you again.” Their lips were only a few centimetres apart and L.Joe tried to close that distance between them, though failing when Chunji pulled further away a smile playing on his lips.

”Not yet, jagi. This is your punishment for ignoring me and making me sad.” Chunji purred and started pulling L.Joe towards the bed by his shirt. When he could feel the back of his legs hitting the bed's edge, he turned around and pushed him on top of it.

”Take your shirt off and lay down.” L.Joe couldn't help but do as he was told, knowing what was in store for him. When he was done, Chunji got on top of him and moved his arms above his head. Then he tied them to the headboard.

”You're so going to regret what you did, Byungie...” Chunji said while trailing kisses all the way from his abdomen to the corner of his mouth, still not kissing him properly to which L.Joe protested.

”You're this desperate for my kiss? Beg me and I might give you what you want.”

”Chanhee-ah, jebal... Kiss me.” Chunji let out a victorious chuckle and his smile widened even more.

”Since you so politely asked...” Chunji lowered himself again and leaned in for the kiss. Impatiently L.Joe lifted his head and finally their lips touched. Quickly he deepened it by biting Chunji's lower lip, asking for entrance which was given to him after a moment of teasing hesitation.

After some time they had to part for air. They looked at each other while panting.

”I love you, Chanhee.”

”I love you too, Byunghun.” Chunji said with a peck that turned more heated after a while. The argument was already forgotten while the couple showed their love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story has also been published on asianfanfics.com.


End file.
